The Wall
by padfoot'sprettier
Summary: Ginny leaves the common room almost every night and no one sees her until the next morning. When three nosy gryffindors decide to follow her, they find a room that no one can enter, including themselves. Well, no one can enter except for Ginny. What is th


Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything…I don't even own my car

-I don't really think this needs any warnings just because I really can only write up to a certain point at the moment…but I'm working on it…who knows what will happen…right now I just like to swear a lot…and there really isn't that much in this chapter…so enjoy anyway!

* * *

_Hi Honey! I hope all your classes are going well. I'm getting worried because you haven't written in a while and you know how me and your father worry about you. Tell Ron that I won't send anymore sweets if he keeps getting detentions with Harry. Speaking of Harry – did you hear that him and that Katie girl broke up? Maybe he could help you with the problems you're having in transfiguration. Have fun, and behave._

_Love Always,_

_Mum _

_P.S. Your brothers will be home for Christmas this year, wouldn't it be nice to see them again? Please rethink your decision to stay at school for the holidays_.

Ginny Weasley carelessly threw the piece of parchment in the fireplace. She watched as the letter from her mother joined all the other ones that the lady back home kept sending her. She didn't look away as the letter was crushed and taken over by bright orange and red flames. The same color that her own hair used to be, before she charmed it to a dark red and added black streaks.

'Wouldn't you just love for your only daughter to date The Boy Who Lived, Harry flippin' Potter. Too bad he'd rather kiss some one a bit more masculine than me…or any other girl for that matter.' Ginny smiled to herself as she rose her tall form out of the armchair and headed to the portrait door that led to the rest of the castle.

The younger kids looked up at her as she walked by, staring at her dark muggle clothes and colored hair. Her brother Ron also watched as she made her way to the portrait hole, trying to figure out what she was up to. As if glaring a hole in the back of her head would suddenly make him able to read her mind.

Ignoring the odd looks she stepped out of her common room without a word, ran down the open, more lightened hallway, took a left and slowed to a leisurely walk in the dark and not as traveled corridors.

This was Ginny Weasley, a witch, in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was a giant maze of a castle with dungeons, hidden passages and moving staircases. The red head knew her way around backwards, forwards and upside down with her wondering around almost every night. That was possibly the only thing she liked about the school. The actual building that the classes took place in, not the classes themselves. And most definitely not the people who attended the classes.

By now she knew where the teachers were going to be and how to avoid them, so she maneuvered down the hidden stairs and doorways that led her towards the dungeons, as that was they were the last places most of the prefects and teachers would go. Although it being a Saturday night, she didn't think she would run into to much trouble. No one wanted to be wandering the school looking for immature kids who were running around the school on a Saturday. Even the most strict of teachers could think of better ways to be spending their night.

It had felt like someone had been tracking her since she had left her common room. But she knew that if someone had followed her, they wouldn't be able to in just a few moments time. Not that anyone who saw her leave would want to follow her. Just the rumors of what this dark girl did in her spare time was enough to scare even the Head Boy from actually trying to catch her out at night.

When the wall that ended the corridor she was currently walking in was in sight, Ginny sped up her pace to a brisk walk. She kept dead in the center, never looking as though she would veer left or right. She was heading straight to the dark stone wall ahead of her. And within a blink of an eye, she was gone. Having walked, it seemed, right through the solid wall.

And if someone, or someone's, happened to decide to trail her tonight, they would find that they wouldn't be able to get any farther. Cause while the wall may have gave way for Ginny, it was definitely staying solid for her brother and his two best friends.

* * *

Walking through walls always made Ginny feel slightly, surreal, so she always needed a moment to get used to the real feeling again as she entered a dimly lit room decorated in almost all black, except for silver accents here and there. 

She smiled as she took in the room that she had seen a million times. It still gave her chills to remember the mess the room had been before she got her hands (and wand) on it.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you got lost." A voice said from one of the black armchairs facing the fire. When the speaker stood up Ginny was blessed with the sight of the most handsome man in Hogwarts. At least in Ginny's opinion.

Draco Malfoy put down the book that he found himself reading and started towards the girl who hadn't moved much since he had made his presence known. It was always like this.

She would stand inside, just enough to get her bearings straight, then would wait for him to make the first move. Maybe it was constant fear of rejection? Maybe she was just shy? Whatever it was Draco thought it ridiculous. They had only been doing this for over a year now.

"I thought you hated the books I picked out." Ginny said with a well-learned smirk.

Draco paused before he closed the distance between him and the red head.

"I do. But I needed to do something while I waited for you."

"Well at least you didn't start without me again." Again she smirked and again Draco had to pause. He couldn't believe that someone could look that beautiful while smirking. It wasn't right.

"That was a one time thing that I said would never happen again." His left hand was now on the small of Ginny's back. Playing with the hem of her tight black shirt and he right was entangled in the soft red and black waves, gently pulling her head closer.

"Damn right it won't." Were the last words Ginny could say mumble before Draco's mouth covered hers.

It was a 'breaking the ice' kiss that soon escalated in passion. Two tongues exploring the others mouth and challenging the other for control. Draco carefully led the younger student to the soft couch in the middle of the room without taking his lips off of hers. It had happened in the past that one or the other had tripped, sending both to the floor, where they stayed for the night. The next morning Ginny and Draco decided they would be more careful at the whole walking aspect of their nightly escapades.

"We really need to change this into a bed sometime." Draco said when the two finally separated for a well-deserved breather. Draco on top and in between Ginny's spread legs.

While the couch that the two were laying on was soft and bigger than a normal one found in most family rooms, it still wasn't quite big enough that they could lay down next to each other. Instead one was forced to be on top, which wasn't a bad thing, for that was the general position taken during their time together in the room. But more then once Draco had found himself on the floor in the morning and Ginny still wasn't used to getting squished every now and again.

"And what will Severus say when he sees a giant bed in the middle of the room? We're not the only ones who use this place you know." Ginny responded as she pulled Draco in for a short kiss with a lot of tongue.

"Do you really think he doesn't know by now?" When she stopped giving his neck the attention that she had been before he sighed. Apparently she still held some naivety from before they found each other. "Why do you think he only sits in the armchairs?" Draco asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Then why doesn't he tell us to go somewhere else?"

Draco sighed as his apparent need that was hard against Ginny's thigh wasn't getting any attention what so ever. "I don't know. Maybe he's hoping he'll walk in on us some day." He took Ginny's mouth in his before she could say anymore.

While he loved talking to her, he didn't want to be having conversations about their much older potions master while he was trying to get laid.

Ginny got the point as she responded hungrily to the kiss while her small hands crept oh so teasingly slow to the metal belt buckle. His shirt was off and pants almost off before he remembered that it would help if her clothes came off too.

* * *

While Ginny was getting her clothes practically ripped off, her brother was doing his damn best to get into the room. Although if he knew what was actually going on, he might have changed his mind. 

"Ron, I don't think continuing to run into the wall is going to result in anything, except for maybe breaking your shoulder." The bushy haired Head Girl said with exasperation at her boyfriend. She had been watching the red haired boy try for five minutes all sorts of 'special underground karate techniques' to get through the very solid wall. Eventually he resorted to running blindly into the wall and hopefully hit a secret button somewhere.

"And Harry, it's stone. You're not going to be able to hear anything through probably multiple layers of earth. Not to mention all the charms that are most likely in place."

While Ron had been running into and off of the wall Harry had sat down, out of Ron's way, and put his ear flat up against it. Occasionally switching sides, his hope was to hear something that might give them a clue as to what was happening behind the sealed door. Cause obviously it was a door to something.

Hermione sighed when the two boys stopped, but still looked at the wall with a determination that only Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley could come up with. And all just to get through a wall.

"Boys, come one, lets go to bed. It's late, even for the Head Girl to be out. If we get caught there will be monsters to pay."

"But 'Mione! What if Ginny's in danger!" Ron said and suddenly started running to the wall again with more fervor.

Harry stood up and moved to Hermione in defeat. The two watched their best friend run back and forth trying to save his little sister.

"Ron, I'm sure Ginny knows what to expect on the other side of this wall. Like you pointed out last month, she leaves at the same time every Monday Wednesday Friday and Saturday night. By the way she walked through earlier, I'd say that she's done it before, therefore probably not in any danger."

Ron ran his hands through his bright red hair that used to match his sisters and looked down in defeat also.

"Okay, but I still want to know what she's up to." He said as they started their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

It was a quiet trip up to the fat lady's portrait, mostly because they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and also because they all had their own scenarios of what could be happening behind that wall and none was really in the sharing mood.

"Hey Ron, you still awake?" Harry whispered through his friend's bed hangings.

"Yeah." Ron answered. He sounded like he hadn't slept a wink since they had gotten back to their dorm after saying goodnight to Hermione.

"Good. Cause I know how to figure out what Ginny's doing. Well at least who she's with."

Ron shot up with his friend's news and made room for him to sit on his red and gold bed.

"I hit myself when I realized we had completely forgotten about it." He kept smiling as he pulled out his wand and piece of parchment from behind him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

* * *

**Oh my goodness. I really can't believe I'm writing again. It's been a while, but I guess I'm back. So please enjoy and please please _please please_ REVIEW, cause otherwise I won't add any more to this and it's really not meant to be a one shot.**

_**Review!**_


End file.
